Reconnecting
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: What is there was another robot? (I'm really bad at descriptions btw (sorry))
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea from laying in bed and thinking about my past stories and thought Zane should have a lil sis and thanks to my imagination, it got weirded out, so please enjoy (After time bros) (Pixal and Wu will be included).**

Chapter 1:

Zane was organising his room when,

"ZANE! WE NEED YOU!" Cole called out from returning from the city and Zane rushed out to see that Cole had a little girl in his arms, unconscious with a small gash on her forehead. She had straight, bright blond hair that reached her mid back with bangs that reached above her eyebrows and was let loose and was wearing a white shirt with pale pink flowers, a pale pink skirt with white dots that reached her knees, white tights and pale pink ballet flats that had straps around her ankles and wore a pale pink head band behind where her bangs began.

"Zara!" Zane stated as he rushed to the little girl, "Where did you find her?" he asked, with a voice full of worry, as he treated the wound,

"I found her like this in an alley way near the school." Cole explained as the little girl began to stir,

"She's waking up!" Kai exclaimed as Zara opened her baby blue eyes and when she did, she began to freak out,

"Zaney! Zaney!" Zara called,

"Zara. Zara! I'm here. Calm down." Zane stated as he tried to calm the tiny child,

"Zaney is not silver! Where's Zaney?" Zara stated and Zane whispered something into Zara's ear and she instantly calmed down and looked at Zane, "ZANEY!" Zara shouted and hugged Zane, "Zaney, why are you silver?" she asked and Zane chuckled,

"I'll explain later." Zane stated,

"What you will explain now is who she is and how do you know her?" Kai stated and when Zara saw the others, she gripped tightly onto Zane's arm,

"Guys, this is my little sister Zara. Zara these are the ninjas of Ninjago." Zane introduced,

"You never told us you had a little sister." Jay stated,

"No one ever asked." Zane replied,

"Well we better make our new guest welcome." Wu stated as he walked out of the temple, "Zane. I trust you will look after your little sister."

"Yes Sensei." Zane replied and took Zara into the dinning room for she was still shaken.

Zane and Zara were at the dinning room table and Zane had made a pot of blackberry tea for that was Zara's favourite,

"Zara. How did you become to be in that alley way?" Zane asked,

"I was running from the bad men and when I turned the corner, I hit my head and everything went black. Next thing I remember is waking up here." Zara explained,

"Running from who and what did Mrs Huckleberry say about this?" Zane asked,

"This morning, we were having breakfast when 4 men covered in black with guns broke into the house and told us to give them anything valuable and when Mrs Huckleberry said that we didn't have anything but me, they…" Zara explained before she trailed off,

"They?" Zane asked,

"They killed Mrs Huckleberry." Zara said as she began to cry. Zane took the little child into his arms, "The last thing she said was that she loved me and to run and try and find you." She sobbed,

"Who's Mrs Huckleberry?" Lloyd asked as he walked in,

"Mrs Huckleberry was a kind, elderly woman who took care of us in the absence of father. After I moved out to become a ninja, Mrs Huckleberry was the only one left to look after Zara." Zane explained as he continued to calm Zara,

"Zaney, can you now please tell me why you are silver?" Zara asked and Zane explained about how he died to the Over Lord and how Pixal rebuilt him. "You're a robot? Am I one?" Zara asked,

"I don't know but I remember where father's workshop is so how about tomorrow, we can go see?" Zane offered,

"Ok." Zara responded.

Later, Zara, Zane, Jay, and Nya were in the games room with Jay and Zane playing a video game while Nya and Zara watched from the lounge,

"So Zara, how old are you?" Nya asked,

"4." Zara shyly answered,

"So you go to school now?" Nya asked,

"Today was meant to be my 1st day." Zara explained,

"Oh…I'm sorry." Nya said,

"It's ok. I wasn't looking forward to it anyway." Zara stated,

"Why not?" Nya asked and Zane focused on the conversation,

"All the kids at day-care say that I'm weird and don't belong there. No body gets me." Zara explained,

"It just means you're special in a way they can't see yet. We're all different but that's what us, us. Do you understand?" Nya explained,

"I guess. Thanks…uh…" Zara stated,

"Nya." Nya said,

"Thanks Nya." Zara stated. Zane's phone began to ring and when Zane took a look, he didn't recognise the number but he still answered it, and after a bit he hanged up,

"Who was that Zaney?" Zara asked,

"Your principal. It's nothing you need to be concerned about." Zane explained,

"Zaney, am I staying with you?" Zara asked and Zane turned around as Zara walked up to him and sat next to him as he wrapped his arm around her,

"Do you want to stay here?" Zane asked,

"I don't wanna be away from you again." Zara stated as she dug her face into Zane's chest. Zara was always clingy to her big brother but never in a bad way.

"If you want to stay, you can but please note, things can get quite unpredictable around here." Zane explained,

"Unpredictable?" Zara asked for her vocabulary was huge for a 4 year old but there were words she still didn't know,

"Unpredictable means, you never know what is going to happen." Zane explained,

"Oh…I still want to stay with you." Zara stated,

"If that's what you want." Zane said as he hugged his little sister,

"Hey Zara, wanna play?" Jay offered as he held out a controller to Zara,

"I've never played a video game before." Zara stated shyly for she wasn't good with talking to people she just met,

"Never?" Jay asked,

"Mrs Huckleberry never had gaming consoles at her home." Zara explained,

"Well it's easy, you just need to guide your dragon through the course." Jay explained but Zara looked confused,

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Zane stated and he helped Zara learn how to play,

"I never knew how well you are with children." Pixal stated from inside Zane's head so no one could hear,

"Thanks." Zane replied inside his head.

Later, Zara was helping Zane prepare dinner and as they were doing so, Zane was telling Zara about their adventures and about everyone in the temple,

"So Lloyd's daddy was evil thanks to a mean snake bitting him and slowly turned evil over years to turn good again when Lloyd stopped the Over Lord and during that time, Lloyd turned older thanks to a special tea that has some sort of magic to do so?" Zara clarified,

"Correct." Zane confirmed,

"I think I got everything. Zaney, what happened to our daddy?" Zara asked,

"Father died from natural causes." Zane explained,

"And mummy?" Zara asked,

"I don't know. I don't even know if we have a mother for father wasn't married according to my knowledge." Zane explained,

"Ok. So why are going to bake a 2 level cake if we're feeding 9 people?" Zara asked,

"Cole has a huge love for cake so it's a great idea to go over board with cake when Cole is around." Zane explained,

"So me with sour lollies?" Zara smiled,

"If not more." Zane stated and the 2 laughed,

"Zaney, what was daddy like?" Zara asked,

"Father was incredibly intelligent and always had his heart in the right place." Zane explained,

"So daddy's a sour patch kid without the sour bit. Sweet and gone." Zara stated and Zane chuckled,

"You're hungry aren't you?" Zane asked,

"A bit." Zara sheepishly smiled,

"Well wash up because dinner's ready,

"Ok." Zara beamed and washed her hands as Zane told the others that dinner was ready.

Everyone was sitting in the dinning room table with Zara sitting next to Zane which also meant she was next to Cole,

"Zaney, if I am a robot, what will that mean?" Zara asked as she bit into her homemade pizza,

"It'll just mean you're different. It may also answer questions you've been asking about yourself. It could mean different things but you'll still be the same." Zane explained,

"But what if I'm not a robot? Would we even still be siblings?" Zara asked,

"Zara, if you're not a robot, you'll still be my little sister." Zane explained as he placed a hand on Zara's shoulder and she looked up at him and smiled. She loved being around her big brother again, even if he was silver. After dinner, everyone was watching a movie and Zara was culled up into a little ball, leaning on Zane. At one point of the movie, Zane glanced down to see that Zara was now fast asleep but Zane's shirt were in little bundles in the young girl's hands,

'Poor thing must have been tired.' Zane thought as he stroked Zara's head,

"Sisters right?" Kai stated and Zane looked at him and smiled,

"I just hope she can cope with what she saw today." Zane explained and when he did, Zara scrunched up her face and curled into a tighter ball as she gripped tighter onto Zane's shirt and when she did, Zane rubbed his sister's arm to let her know that nothing was going to happen and when he did, Zara calmed down and loosened up a bit.

"Nightmares." Kai stated,

"I'm not surprised after what happened." Zane replied as they continued to watch the movie.

After the movie, Zane took Zara to bed and after he tucked her into the bed in the spare room,

"I can tell you're a amazing big brother." Pixal stated in Zane's head so she wouldn't wake Zara,

"I hope so. I am all she has left." Zane replied in his head and walked out and closed the door behind his, only leaving it open a bit for a bit of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Zane tucked Zara in, he walked to the kitchen for a cup of tea before bed to find Kai there with a pot made,

"Same idea I guess?" Kai stated as Zane walked in,

"Since when do you drink tea before bed?" Zane asked,

"It works for you so I thought I'd give it a go." Kai explained,

"What kind?" Zane asked,

"Chamomile. Apparently that's the calming tea." Kai explained as he poured a cup for himself and another one for Zane,

"That is correct." Zane stated,

"How's it having your sister back?" Kai asked,

"I have missed her very much. It is nice having her around again but it is sad that Mrs Huckleberry died." Zane explained,

"Yeah, she sounded awesome." Kai replied and the 2 men went to bed.

Around midnight, there was a high pitched scream in the temple and Zane instantly ran to Zara's room where the 4 year old was in bed, scared to death, and was crying on her bed,

"Zara, what happened?" Zane asked,

"T-the m-man i-is b-back." Zara sobbed and Zane sat on the bed and held the frightened girl as she bawled her eyes out,

"Where was he and what did he do this time?" Zane asked,

"In that corner and had your head in his hand and pointed his knife at me." Zara sobbed as she pointed to the furthest corner, "Don't leave me with him Zaney." She pleaded,

"I won't. You can sleep with me if you wish." Zane explained and Zara nodded. Zane picked up the scared child and turned to the door to find the others there with no idea what happened and when Zane walked out, everyone went back to bed.

The next morning, it was the weekend and Zane had made pancakes and Zara was still shaken from last night for she refused to leave Zane's side.

"Hey Zane. Hey Zara." Cole greeted as he walked into the dinning room where Zane and Zara were bringing the pancakes in for Cole was always the 1st to meals,

"Good morning Cole." Zane greeted back while Zara just gave a small wave for she was still shaken and not used to the others,

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what happened last night?" Cole asked,

"The man followed me." Zara explained,

"The man?" Cole asked and Zara nodded, "Who's that?" Cole asked and Zara looked at Zane,

"You can tell him. Cole is very reliable." Zane stated and Zara took her seat at the table,

"When I lived with Mrs Huckleberry, a man started to come into my dreams. Everyone I told, told me that they were just dreams except for Zaney. I don't know what they are but that man keeps on coming into my dreams and each time, he would do something else but never did anything nice, ever. He won't go away." Zara explained,

"Does he say anything?" Cole asked,

"No. He never says a thing." Zara explained and Cole looked up to see Zane was worried so Cole guessed that this didn't start recently,

"What does he look like?" Cole asked,

"It's hard to explain." Zara stated,

"Are you able to draw him?" Cole asked as he pulled out his drawing book and a pencil so Zane assumed Cole was drawing before breakfast and Zara shook her head,

"I can't draw." Zara explained,

"How about I try and draw him and you can tell me how." Cole suggested and Zara thought for a second and nodded. Nya walked in with the others to find Zane setting up breakfast and Cole drawing with Zara and Zara was telling him how,

"He's thinner and his fingers are pointier." Zara explained as Cole made the adjustments,

"What you drawing?" Nya asked,

"Cole is drawing the man." Zara explained,

"The man?" Kai asked,

"The reason she was screaming last night." Zane explained,

"The guy from your nightmare?" Lloyd asked,

"It wasn't a dream. Dreams have no connection to each other and are random. The man appears all the time." Zara stated,

"Is this right?" Cole asked as he showed Zara the drawing,

"Almost. He's thinner here and his eyes are more diagonal and point higher on the outside and lower in the middle." Zara explained,

"Ok." Cole stated as he made the adjustments,

"Sounds like one heck of a guy and not in a good way." Jay stated as everyone took their seats when Zara gasped,

"Zaney. What if he's after you?" Zara questioned with her eyes filled with fear,

"Him after Zane? He'll have to get past us 1st. Kai stated,

"But he has! The man is already here. He could be after Zaney!" Zara stated as she lunged into Zane's arms and dug her face into his chest,

"Zara. He won't get me. I'm not going anywhere." Zane reassured as he stroked the back of Zara's head to calm her down,

"And if he does get you?" Zara asked,

"He won't. Promise." Zane stated,

"Mrs Huckleberry said not make promises you can't keep." Zara quoted,

"I'm not." Zane reassured as everyone got their breakfast with Zane getting Zara's.

"Zara, is this it?" Cole asked as he held up the drawing,

"Exactly like him." Zara confirmed. Cole had drawn a man with an incredibly thin waist and was really bony and his fingers were pointy and his eyes were slanted inwards and were red and he was way taller than the average man.

"Whoa!" Lloyd exclaimed,

"Who is that?" Jay asked,

"The man." Zara exclaimed as Zane set her down back in her seat and gave her, her breakfast,

"Does only appear in your dreams?" Wu questioned as he sat in his seat,

"He only show himself in my dreams but it feels like he follows me everywhere." Zara explained,

"I see." Wu mumbled.

After breakfast Zane finished organising his room with the help of Zara,

"You do realise that it's safe throughout the temple so you are able to wander on your own?" Zane questioned to try and make his sister feel safe,

"But the man is here Zaney. I only feel safe with you." Zara stated as hugged her big brother and hugged her back,

"I know you do." Zane whispered,

"I'm glad you're my big brother." Zara stated,

"I'm glad you're my little sister." Zane replied, "Want to see father's workshop now?" he offered and Zara nodded her head and they walked out to run into Kai,

"Where are you 2 off to?" Kai asked,

"Father's old workshop." Zane replied as Zara hid behind Zane's leg,

"You don't need to be afraid." Kai stated when he noticed the little girl hiding and she didn't respond,

"Zara tends to be extremely shy for some reason." Zane stated,

"You don't say." Kai replied, "Sensei told me that we need to the shopping today." He added,

"Is ok to do it after father's workshop?" Zane asked,

"Sure. Mind if I tag along?" Kai asked,

"Of course. Ready Zara?" Zane asked and Zara nodded and the 3 headed off.

When they arrived at Julian's workshop, Zara was confused,

"Zaney, why are we here. I thought we were going to daddy's workshop." Zara stated,

"We're here." Zane stated as he opened the secret door and they walked inside,

"Hey Zane, how did Dr Julian build a workshop inside a tree?" Kai asked,

"I don't know. I wasn't built then and father never explained." Zane replied as Zara explored, as the workshop wasn't that big. Zara then went to Julian's desk and found a big piece of blue paper with a drawing of Zara,

"Zaney, what's this?" Zara asked,

"It answers the question. Zara, you're a robot." Zane explained and Zara looked at the blueprint again. It had Zara in the centre and had labels pointing at everything,

"But how come I never knew? I thought if I was a robot, I would remember. Wouldn't I?" Zara asked,

"I thought the same thing but, father turned off my memory switch leaving me only knowing, my name, age, how to function in the world and the most important thing, everything I need to know about you." Zane explained,

"Do I have a memory switch?" Zara asked and Zane skimmed through the blueprint,

"Yes you do. Do you want me to turn it on?" Zane asked, and Zara nodded, "You have to realise that this could be scary." He added,

"I can handle it." Zara insisted,

"Ok, if you're sure. I need access to your control panel." Zane stated and Zara nodded as she put her arms by her side. Zane opened her panel and Zara felt weird, not from Zane, from seeing the control panel in her chest, "Found it. Now close your eyes and just let the memorises flow. Are you ready?" Zane asked and Zara nodded. Zane flicked the switch and Zara saw all her memorises before Mrs Huckleberries.

 _Flash back begins_

Zara opened her eyes to see a grown man with brown hair that was greying,

"Hello Zara." He said, "My name is Dr Julian. I'm your father. Your name is Zara Julian." He explained,

"Zara?" Zara questioned,

"Yes. You are built to help those you can't help themselves and to give your big brother compony." Julian explained,

"Big brother?" Zara questioned as Julian moved out of the way to revile Zane smiling gently at her,

"Hello Zara. My name is Zane." Zane greeted,

"Hello Zaney." Zara greeted back. Over the years Zara and Zane grew close together until the day Julian was dyeing,

"Daddy, why do you have to go?" Zara asked as she held her father's hand,

"I'm sorry but this is out of my control. But, I can spare you 2 the pain." Julian stated as he flipped their memory switches.

 _Flash back ends_

Zara was sitting on the stool as she was crying,

"Are you ok Zara?" Zane asked but Zara just lunged into his arms,

"Is it time to go now?" Zara asked,

"If you wish but if you ever want to came back, just tell me." Zane explained as he began to carry Zara to the exit when Zara screamed, "Zara what is it?" Zane asked,

"THE MAN IS HERE!" Zara screamed as she pointed to the corner and when Zane and Kai looked, there stood a man looking exactly like Cole's drawing but it was a bit more smoky,

"You finally came Zara." The man whispered,

"Who are you and how did you find this place and know my sister's name?" Zane asked as formed a fist with one hand and held his sister close with the other and suddenly became extremely protective.

 **Hey guys, I stopped here because I'm not sure if the man should be a good or a bad guy. Please let me know what you think in the reviews and I'll see y'alls in the next chapter. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm finally updating again and sorry for the wait. As said in the last chapter, I had no idea if the man should be a good or bad guy but with the help of SpitfirewaterNinja, rbrill345 and CandyDareDevil, the choice was made. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3:

Kai and Zane stood firmly, ready to attack if needed with Zara in Zane's arm, Zara gripping Zane's GI so hard that her knuckles were white,

"I'll ask again. Who are you and how did you find this place and know my sister's name?" Zane repeated. The man evil laughed deeply before,

"You 2." The man replied as he showed his teeth that looked like knifes,

"Why did you torment my sister for so many years instead of me?" Zane asked, not losing focus,

"You see, I did try you but you never saw me, Zara on the other hand, a child sees all." The man explained, "I've waited years for you 2 and the red one is a bonus. NONE OF YOUS ARE GETTING OUT! YOU BELONG TO ME!" he yelled,

"ZANEY!" Zara screamed as she dug her face deeper into Zane. The 3 ran to the door and it was stuck,

"We can't get out!" Kai shouted,

"Zaney I'm scared." Zara stated. Zane lifted the young girl's head so she was looking at him,

"A ninja never quits. We're getting out of here." Zane reassured and Zara nodded. Zane looked behind them to see the man getting close to them, then Zane looked at the roof where on a tree, where the more delicate wood would be when he got an idea, "Zara, stay with Kai." Zane instructed as he put Zara down,

"Why? Where are you going?" Zara asked,

"Not far. Promise." Zane explained. Zane started to jump from side-to-side up the tree before he stopped and punched a hole in the side and held on to the side and ripped off the sides to make the hole big enough for the 2 men to get through. Once the whole was big enough, he looked down,

"Kai! Are you able to get up here with Zara?" Zane asked,

"Yep." Kai replied. Kai turned to Zara who looked unsure about going up with someone she just meet yesterday, "It's ok Zara. You don't have to be scared." Kai tried to reassure Zara,

"Zara. I need you to trust Kai. Would I let you be left alone with just anybody?" Zane reassured. Zara looked to the stairs and saw the man was really close to them,

"Ok." Zara stated. Kai helped Zara onto his back and jumped up the tree until he was with Zane,

"You jump out now and I'll chuck Zara down to you." Kai stated and Zane nodded,

"What?" Zara asked,

"Zara. It's the safest choice. If we out with you with us, we may land wrong and hurt you." Zane explained and Zara nodded. Zane jumped out and landed at the base of the tree and Zara looked down to see the man climbing the side of the tree and was getting closer. Kai got Zara off his back,

"Ready?" Kai asked. Zara took a deep breath,

"Ready." Zara nodded and Kai put her though the hole and she landed safely in Zane's arms and Kai soon followed,

"Let's get out of here." Kai stated and the 3 ran to the 2 motorbikes and rode off at full speed.

They soon arrived at the temple and walked in and Zara wouldn't stop gripping onto her big brother,

"What happened?" Nya asked,

"The man is real." Zara stated,

"What? The man as in the drawing from this morning?" Cole asked and Zara nodded. Zane took Zara to the kitchen to make her some blackberry tea since it always calmed Zara,

"Why are you guys home early?" Wu asked as he walked,

"We ran into a bit of trouble." Zane explained,

"Trouble?" Wu asked,

"The man is real. He attacked us. He tried to kill us." Zara explained as she began to cry from fear. Zane hugged his sister to calm her down and let her know everything was ok,

"Did he say anything?" Wu asked,

"Yeah. He said that we belonged to him." Zara explained,

"I see." Wu stated as he walked off and Zane placed a cup of blackberry tea in front of Zara,

"Zaney, why does Wu keep asking questions about the man and only says 'I see' afterwards." Zara asked,

"Sensei is wise. He knows what to do and it's best not to question him." Zane explained.

Later, the ninjas were in the games room, Zara still refusing to not be a Zane's side,

"It is safe here you know?" Zane questioned and Zara simply nodded as she continued to hold onto Zane's GI,

"Zara." Wu stated from the doorway, Zara just turned her head to look at him, "May I ask you a few questions?" Wu asked but Zara turned her head towards Zane, "Zane may come if you both wish too." Wu stated, knowing what she was thinking. Zara looked up at Zane as if she was asking 'can you?'. Zane walked with Zara as they followed Wu into his room where he had an old looking book opened in a small wooden table,

"This 'man' you speak of, does he look like this?" Wu asked, gesturing the image on the book. Zara took and instantly dug her face into Zane's leg, "I'll take that as a yes." Wu mumbled,

"Why is he doing this?" Zara asked, muffled,

"I don't know, but I'll planning to find out." Wu answered.

After dinner, the ninjas and Zara were in the games room, Zara still clutching onto Zane, when Zane looked at the time. 7:30,

"Come on Zara. It is time for bed." Zane stated,

"NO!" Zara practically screamed,

"What's wrong?" Zane asked, full of concern,

"I don't want to sleep. The man will come then. What if he actually does something this time?" Zara explained, almost crying. Zane didn't know what to do, he didn't want her scared but he knew that she needed sleep,  
"Then let's watch a movie." Kai stated. Zane was about to question this when he saw the look on his face, he was up to something. Kai put on the movie and Zane saw that as the movie went on, Zara become more relaxed to the point she was fighting herself to stay awake,

'It's ok Zara. It's ok to sleep.' Zane thought as Zara lost the battle and fell asleep. Kai looked up to see that his plan worked,

"Thanks." Zane whispered,

"No probs. It always worked for Nya." Kai explained,

"And by the looks of it, still does." Zane pointed out as he indicated the sleeping Nya in Jay's arms,

"I guess." Kai stated as Jay played with Nya's hair.

For some reason, Zane was hesitant with letting Zara in her own room by herself. What if the man actually does something this time? Zane looked down at the sleeping child in his arms, he thought about it and decided that he wasn't going to risk it. Zane placed Zara on his bed and tucked her in before going to bed himself.

The next morning, Zane and Zara were making breakfast when Nya walked in,

"Morning." Nya greeted,

"Good morning." Zane replied while Zara waved,

"Feeling better from yesterday?" Nya asked but Zara shrugged,

"He's planning something really bad." Zara mumbled,

"How do you know?" Nya asked and Zane paid close attention,

"He didn't come last night." Zara explained,

"Maybe that's because you weren't sleeping alone." Nya suggested,

"No. He always comes no matter what." Zara explained,

"Or maybe you, Zane and Kai saw him in person." Nya suggested,

"When he goes way, he's worst than the night before. Last time he went away, he was so scary, I felt him hurting me." Zara explained. Nya and Zane couldn't believe what they're hearing,

"Why didn't you say anything?" Zane asked,

"You had already moved out and Mrs Huckleberry thought the man was only in my dreams." Zara explained. Nya saw that Zane was worried sick,

"Well, no matter what, He won't get to you because you have your big brother and you even now have us." Nya reassured. Zara smiled at Nya until something caught her eye,

"Zaney, wasn't there 4 knifes in the knife block or did you use 1?" Zara asked. Zane turned to the knife block and only saw 3,

"Where is the 4th?" Zane whispered,

"Zane! Zara quick!" Pixal warned. Zane whipped around to see the 4th knife about to plunge into Zara,

"Zara!" Zane shouted as he quickly grabbed her and pulled her out of the way just as the knife to the plunge. The knife instead went into the table as the figure slowly became visible,

"Zane what is that?" Nya asked,

"The man!" Zara screamed as she dug herself into Zane's chest,

"Give me the child!" the man stated,

"Not even over my dead body." Zane stated through gritted teeth, a sight even Cole would be scared at,

"Every well." The man stated as he dove into the shadows,

"Where did he go?" Nya asked as the others rushed in,

"What happened?" Lloyd asked,

"T-the m-man i-is h-here!" Zara sobbed,

"What?" Kai asked,

"H-he t-tried t-to s-stab m-me." Zara sobbed,

"Ok. So now we had a killer ghost in the temple and don't know any background on it expect that it haunts Zara?" Jay freaked in his usual Jay-rant style,

"Yes." Cole replied,

"Sensei, do you know anything on this 'man'?" Lloyd asked Wu,

"I check all my records and could only find 1 thing. It's some sort of evil from the curse realm but that's all I could find on it." Wu explained,

"Zaney. Is there a way to talk to ghost from there?" Zara asked,

"Not that I am aware of. Why do you ask?" Zane asked,

"We could ask M. He told me he was from there." Zara stated,

"M." Nya asked,

"M is a ghost Zara met when she was younger. I don't know if we could talk to him." Zane explained,

"We could try." Zara stated,

"How Zara?" Zane asked,  
"If we can figure out why he wants Zara, we could figure out how to stop him." Lloyd stated when something started to glow on Zara's skirt, "Zara, why is you skirt glowing?" Lloyd asked. Zara looked and reached into her pocket and pulled out a glowing stone,

"Where did you find that?" Zane asked,

"M gave it to me. I can't remember what he called it but he said it was extremely rare and important and to keep it on me at all times." Zara explained,

"Let me see." Wu stated as he took the stone off the 4-year-old and took a look at it, "Where did you find this?" He asked,

"M gave it to me." Zara beamed,

"Nya. Water bubble please." Wu requested and Nya did so. Wu placed the stone in it and an image of Morro showed. The group gasped except for Zara whose face lit up,

"M!" Zara beamed,

"This is M?" Zane questioned and Zara proudly nodded,

"It's a realm stone. Zara is this the 1st time it has glowed?" Wu asked,

"Yeah." Zara replied as she noticed another knife from the knife block was gone, "Z-Zaney. A-another k-knife i-is g-gone." Zara stuttered as she grasped onto Zane's leg. Immediately everyone was on high alert as the realm stone flashed. Wu reached into the water bubble and tapped it and the imaged blinked,

"Zara?" Morro spoke, the image now looking like a video,

"M!" Zara stated,

"So you figured out how the realm stone works. Where are you?" Morrow asked, not noticing the others,

"With my big brother and his friends." Zara stated. Morro looked around,

"Your brother is Zane?" Morro asked and Zara nodded,

"M, do you remember the man I told you about ages ago?" Zara asked,

"Is an evil source from here. I know. That's why I gave you the stone. It's a good thing you're with the ninjas. You need to try and run. Behind you!" Morro shouted as a knife plunged at Zara. Zane lifted Zara out of the way. The water bubble busted and Wu picked up the stone and chucked it to Zane,

"Get out of here!" Wu stated. Zane bolted outside with Zara and summoned his dragon and flew off,

"Where are we going to go?" Zara asked,

"I don't know." Zane replied,

"I suggest the temple of light." Pixal stated,

"Perfect. Thank you Pixal." Zane replied,  
"Where are we going?" Zara asked,

"The temple of light." Zane explained as Pixal alerted the others.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait again. Please review and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
